This invention relates generally to bulk packaging configured for both shipping and display and, more particularly, to a packaging assembly, and a related method, for economically and safely shipping and displaying a plurality of products.
Traditionally, products have been shipped in bulk from a manufacturer to a retailer in cartons containing protective packing material. Individual products were then removed from the cartons to be individually placed on a shelf or rack for display. For small, expensive and easily stolen products, the shelf or rack might be located within a secured display case to minimize the risk of theft.
This system of shipping and display is both costly and time consuming. The manufacturer must often pay relatively expensive initial packaging costs, particularly for items that are easily damaged by rough handling. The retailer must pay employees to individually place each product item on display in a manner that is both appealing to the customer and safe for the product. Furthermore, for small, expensive and easily stolen products, which are kept in secured display cases, the retailer must pay a sales person to attend to each customer wishing to inspect the products. These costs are typically passed along to the product""s purchaser, who receives little benefit from them other than to receive a product that has safely survived the rigors of shipping. Thus, there is a continuing need for more economical means of safely and efficiently shipping and displaying products for sale.
It is known that small products may be packaged in comparatively large containers to deter theft. However, these containers require the use of large amounts of retail space, and the containers must be decorated and otherwise configured to appeal to consumers, adding to the total product packaging cost. Thus, some manufacturers have used smaller packaging, with an optional, transparent display pack, such as a blister pack, available at a retailer""s request.
The display pack, which contains the product within its smaller packaging, typically is significantly larger than the small packaging, providing for increased deterrence of theft. Preferably, the display pack is configured with an appealing appearance to the customer, and it provides added safety in shipping. Commonly, the display pack is made from two vacuum-formed sheets of clear plastic, sealed around the edges, forming a chamber for holding the product. Such a display pack is relatively inexpensive, and it benefits from the appealing appearance of the small packaging, which is visible through the display pack. U.S. Design Pat. No. D 353,092, to Green, entitled xe2x80x9cBlister Packxe2x80x9d discloses a transparent display pack assembly having several cavities for containing products.
It is also known to display products in their bulk shipping cartons. Commonly, a carton is either cut open, or torn open along a perforation, to reveal the products within the carton. If the shape of the product packaging is appropriate, such as for individual products in rectangular boxes, the products"" containers may be neatly organized in rows within the carton. Such configurations, while reducing the effort necessary to stock shelves, may fail to offer significant shipping protections to delicate items. Furthermore, the displays sometimes suffer from a ragged appearance, potentially having visible cuts, tears and markings, both from shipping and from opening the carton.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a packaging assembly for both economical and safe shipping and display of a plurality of products, and for a related method of shipping and displaying a plurality of products. The present invention satisfies these and other needs, and provides further related advantages.
The present invention provides a packaging assembly for shipping and displaying a plurality of products. It provides for economy and safety by protecting the products from shipping damage, providing for fast and efficient display, and offering significant protection against theft without requiring the attention of a salesperson.
Embodiments of the invention include a plurality of display packs and a display stand. Each display pack is configured to hold one or more of the products, and is substantially larger than the product to deter theft. The display stand includes a base panel, having left and right edges, and left and right side panels. The left and right side panels have upper and lower ends, the left and right side panels"" lower ends adjoining the base panel""s left and right edges, respectively. Each side panel defines a plurality of slots, each slot in the left side panel having a corresponding slot in the right side panel, forming a corresponding pair of slots. The corresponding pairs of slots are configured to receive the plurality of display packs, and the plurality of display packs are configured to be inserted in the corresponding pairs of slots to form an assembled display assembly.
A feature of the invention is that embodiments include a shipping cover for covering the assembled display assembly. The shipping cover defines a cavity with an opening, the opening conforming to the periphery of the base panel. The cavity is configured to receive the assembled display assembly within the cavity such that the opening adjoins the periphery of the base panel.
In practice, the display packs are formed holding one or more of the plurality of products. The display packs are then inserted in the corresponding pairs of slots to form the assembled display assembly. The assembled display assembly is preferably then covered with the shipping cover, and taped to the shipping cover.
An advantage of this feature is that the shipping cover, taped to the base panel, preferably may form a six-sided rectangular box suitable for shipping. Furthermore, within the six-sided rectangular box, the display packs may adjoin the base panel and an inner face of the shipping cover to safely suspend the products during shipping.
The invention also features constructing the display stand from a unitary sheet, where each side panel comprises an inner layer facing the other side panel, and an outer layer facing away from the other side panel. The inner layer is spaced from the outer layer, and defines the plurality of slots. The front panel is preferably substantially rectangular, defining a gap for better viewing of the display packs. The display stand may further include inserts, where side panel slots correspond to insert slots. These features advantageously provides for economical construction of a base stand that is aesthetically, pleasing, and that provides for good viewing of the display packs.
Other features of the invention include that embodiments of the display packs comprise an approximately planar assembly formed from an approximately planar front portion adjoined to an approximately planar rear portion, each of which allows the products to be visible within the display pack. A product display card is located between the front and rear portions of the display pack, without obstructing the product. The front and rear portions are each configured with a flange extending around the periphery of the portion, with the flange configured to be received in any corresponding pair of slots. The front and rear portions are also configured with a frame protruding from the plane of the portions, in opposite directions when the front and rear portions are adjoined to hold the product. The frames of succeeding display packs in an assembled display assembly are configured to adjoin. These features advantageously provide for inexpensively manufactured display packs that protect the products during shipping, and also provide for aesthetically appealing displays that encourage strong product sales.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.